The MOVIE
by hayku011
Summary: Ran and her sexy dance! R&R please:


One Shot Story #1

THE MOVIE

It was a tedious Sunday afternoon. Sonoko went to Ran's house to brush the ennui away. She was planning to watch a movie with her.

*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*

"Coming!" A voice from inside was heard. She was definite that it was her Aunt Eri.

"Oh! Sonoko! You're here, too." She exclaimed. "Why? Who's here?" I asked. "Almost all of them." She replied as she usher me to the living room. There she saw the "them". The Kudo family is there. Kazuha and Heiji were there also. "Muo! I was planning to watch the movie with Ran only. What a disaster! Oh well, I have no choice!" Sonoko exclaimed.

"Sonoko!" Ran greeted her. "What brings you here?" she then added. "Uhm, actually, I want to watch a movie with you." She replied. "Movie? Sounds great!" Yukiko who heard beamed in delight. "Hollywood?" she asked. "Yeah! Here they are." Sonoko replied and showed them the CD album she brought. "You can choose from here." She said.

"Aren't you hungry or thirsty perhaps? Let's go to the kitchen. I'll prepare something to eat." Ran said and the two went to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, the others were busy choosing for a movie to watch. "This seems exciting! Hora! Phantom at the Baker Street!" Eri said. "How about this? The Last Wizard of the Century? Sounds cool." Kazuha pointed out. "I don't think so! I'll bet for Jolly Roger and the Deep Azure!" Heiji said. "No! I want to watch The 14th Target! I failed to watch its premiere" Kogoro blurted out. "I think it would be beneficial if we watch "Captured in her Eyes. I have heard it was one of the best film in Japan." Shinichi said. "No son, the best film in Japan was Night of the Baroness." Yuusaku suddenly butted in. *Yeah Right! That was Mum's movie that's why!" Shinichi thought in mind.

(Author's note: **Its my fave movie that's why! Go movie 4!)**

"Guys! How about this one? The title seemed to be intriguing." Kazuha said. "What's the title?" Yukiko asked. "My Best friend's a Goddess: Her Hidden Personality" Kazuha read. "Well…"Eri said. "I think…"Yukiko added. "I agree!" Kazuha finished the sentence. They fed the movie in the player.

The first thing that they saw was a black screen. Suddenly, the song I Can't Stop My Love for You Played. And then, Ran's baby picture suddenly pooped the screen. Then, at the course of watching, they realized that they are watching an AMV of Ran's pictures. Ran was very beautiful. One picture was taken on the beach while she was wearing a skimpy bathing suit. She was looking at the beach with a sad expression on her face.

"Oh my! She's really a goddess!" Yukiko exclaimed. "How come she still looked beautiful even when she's not aware of it?" Eri said. "Yeah! She's really beautiful. Too, bad she's stucked with Shinichi." Kazuha exclaimed. Shinichi didn't react. She was too stunned watching the pictures of her girlfriend. "Oi! You look like a smitten teenager to her TV idol!" Heiji said laughing. "BA-E-RO!" Shinichi shouted, blushing. The others smiled.

Suddenly Ran and Sonoko emerged from the kitchen. Ran who noticed the "movie" suddenly screamed! "Turn it off! Turn it off!" she said blushing! "Why? You look beautiful there!" Kogoro said. Sonoko burst out laughing. "Because you haven't watched the climax yet." She added. "So-no-ko!" Ran glanced at Sonoko. Suddenly the picture slide was changed by a video clip. Ran was dancing sexily while singing the last part of the song. She was only wearing a mini skirt and a sexy top. She sung closed eyes and was smiling. Everyone was too shocked to say a word. They've never seen Ran act like that. Suddenly Shinichi laughed his heart out! Ran blushed and went straight to Shinichi closed fist. Shinichi who noticed his actions immediately stand and prepare to dodge her attacks. Ran kicked and punched Shinichi but he was able to dodge all of them-still laughing. The others smiled. "What an exceptional pair!" Eri said. "Yeah! They're cute." Yukiko said. And they continued watching the "movie" that is now on it's "ending part" with the special participation of Shinichi Kudo. "So it's an action film, ne'" Yuusaku observed.

Hahaha

Like it? Love it? Comment it!

I'm still thinking for a good plot for the next series fanfic!

So I've decided to write one shot stories first!


End file.
